For a Smile
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: It was just one of those things. She'd read the manga, watched the anime and no matter how ridiculous the ideals of Uchiha Sasuke became, all she could ever think was, 'That boy needs a hug'.


For a smile: A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Misashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto'. If I did, the series would not have been called 'Naruto' nor would it have been focused on the young boy.

"Thank you Sensei. Are you sure you don't need any help though? I haven't got anywhere to be."

"No, no. You go off to the library. I know you've been waiting all month for that book. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Sensei! See you tomorrow!" She called as she raced off.

Ketsyuu shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he watched the retreating figure of the young girl. Kojin, they called her. The Matron of the orphanage on the south side of Konohagakure thought it to be a rather fitting name. Kojin meaning deceased and it did suit her; the girl was a medical anomaly. She had no chakra; none whatsoever. It was said to be impossible. To live, you must have a chakra network. Ninja and civilians alike, this was one of the fundamental rules of life. This girl, she defied the rules of nature, of life; she defied all logic.

She had joined his class on request of a respected shinobi who had paid all school fees for the child, up until her graduation. The ninja in question was a fairly young man in his early twenties. His black hair and pale skin were typical traits shared by the policing Clan but the ever recognisable red and white fan emblazoned on the back of his shirt confirmed the suspicions that this girl had made a powerful ally in the form of an Uchiha.

She was a studious young girl, brighter than many adults, who understood the ways of the world yet refused to allow that to bring her sadness. She understood why the other children avoided her, why adults were always nervous around her. She'd explained it to him many a time.

"_It's human nature, Sensei. We are afraid of the unknown so we shy away from it, isolate it; shun it. I am the unknown and so should expect such reactions. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've come to accept that I am too different. I shouldn't be living, Sensei, and that fact alone is enough to set people on edge. It's alright."_

Kids could be so cruel sometimes. He clenched his fists by his sides as he thought of just how cruel their parents could be as well. One of the children who attended his class was the child of a local vendor; they had refused to sell to the young girl with the reasoning that those who are dead need no food to survive. They then added, rather snidely that they were fresh out of human souls which sparked a proverbial witch hunt the following day.

"Ketsyuu-san, you have parents waiting in your office. They wish to inform you of their concerns."

He shook his head again, bringing himself back to the present.

"Yes. Thank you. I will be on my way."

''

"Shisui-sama! We must talk. Right now. Somewhere secluded, somewhere safe."

The young man was all but dragged forward, almost kissing the ground as it rushed up to meet him. Kojin had grabbed his hand and taken the lead, bringing Shisui down to her level and keeping him there. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to run like that he scooped the girl up, earning him a surprised squeak and a giggle, and carried her over his shoulder as he teleported himself the outskirts of the village.

"Come now, we wouldn't want you to get lost." He turned to Kojin once he found a suitably secluded area, one that he was certain no one would be. "What is so important that you felt the need to try and abduct me?"

"He will make his move soon, Shisui-sama. He's getting impatient. He will strike, however, next year. They've a plan for your Clan. It will end in nothing less than bloodshed."

"How did you find this out, Jin-chan?"

Kojin immediately looked to the side, a tell-tale sign that the girl had been up to no good and had more than likely broken some laws.

"I wasn't in any danger. I just hid under the table. No one ever looks under there. Besides, I know the schedules of everybody who comes in and out of that building on any given day."

"You broke into a secure facility; a ninja facility swarming with highly trained shinobi who would not hesitate to kill you on sight, and _hid_ under a _table_ after making copies of top secret, personal, sensitive information?"

"Yes."

"No traces left behind?"

"Affirmative."

"You are certain?"

"Completely, Shisui-sama."

"Okay then. Good job. I'd ask you not to do this again but it hasn't stopped you in the past. You must promise me that you will not interfere with any of the plans Danzō has created, no matter the consequences of his actions. Do you understand?"

Kojin linked her pinky with Shisui's and nodded.

"I understand. I shall not interfere with the plans Danzō has created, no matter what."

"Good. Now come on, little Sasuke has been asking about you."

''

"Mikoto-sama!"

The woman in question stopped stirring the pot of food and turned to greet the girl with a hug.

"Well, well, well. Where have you been lately, Kojin-chan? We haven't seen you much lately."

"I've been busy with school work, Koto-sama. I was finally able to read an important book for my studies. Sensei says that I may be advanced to the next level if I show that I have a complete understanding of the work!"

This strange, five year old civilian child beamed up at the Uchiha woman, smiling as if she had not a care in the world. Mikoto had all but fallen in love with the child when she was brought before Fugaku at the beginning of the year. She had wanted to try and adopt the girl but was unable to. The Matron in charge of the child would not allow her, or anyone else for that matter, to be 'burdened by the unnatural thing'. Mikoto almost smacked the woman in the face for saying things about an innocent child.

"That's wonderful Kojin-chan. Are you sure you want that though? Will you be comfortable being in a class with children who are older than you?"

"You've no need to worry about Jin-chan, Auntie Ko. She's a tough girl who can look after herself, isn't that right?"

"Shi-sama's right. I can handle anything those kids could throw at me."

Mikoto knew just how true that statement was. The things that some of those children had already 'thrown' at her was absolutely horrifying. She didn't know how the child could remain unfazed by the brazen acts of brutality.

"Kaa-san! We're home! Is dinner ready?!" Sasuke's little voice broke through the barriers of thought as he rushed into the kitchen to find out what he'd be eating that night. He first noticed Shisui and he smiled widely, knowing that if his cousin was here then his best friend must be as well.

"Jin!" He rushed the girl and hugged her. "I was training with Tachi-kun. I'm getting real good now."

"Shhhhh stop teasing me! You ninja are so cool. I wish I could train with you." She poked her tongue out at him and went to hug Itachi as he entered the dining room area.

Itachi picked the girl up and allowed her to hug him.

"I've got some new information. Talk with Shi-sama tomorrow." She whispered in his ear. She felt him nod his head and continued to hold onto the older boy.

"How is your schooling coming along, Kojin-hime?" He asked aloud.

"Our little Princess is too smart for her own good and will be advancing to the next level of schooling."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and gently lowered Kojin to the floor, looking at her for confirmation of what Shisui had said.

"Ketsyuu-Sensei says that I can sit an exam at the end of the week." She said, nodding eagerly. "If I pass, he will allow me to join in the second year's class."

"That's wonderful Kojin-hime. I wish you luck for your exam on Friday."

"Come on children. Dinner is ready. Go wash up and sit at the table. Your father won't be joining us tonight. He's got some important business to attend to." Mikoto called out.

''

It was Monday morning and Ketsyuu was having a hard time trying to convince the second year teacher to accept Kojin into her class. After a lengthy discussion, and after dropping the Uchiha name into the converstation, Miryama finally acquiesced to Ketsyuu's recommendation and request.

"This is Kojin. Kojin, Miryama-Sensei will be teaching you from now on. Though I won't be your Sensei anymore, you can still come to me if you have any problems or concerns, alright?"

Mirayama quirked a brow at the way he was speaking to the five year old. She doesn't understand a word you're saying Ketsyuu, she's a stupid child.

"Yes, Sensei, though I am fairly certain that I can handle any problems myself."

By feasting on the souls of your classmates and teacher, the woman thought snidely.

"I wish you the best in all you do, Kojin-chan."

"Thank you for all you're done, Ketsyuu-Sensei. I hope that I will be able to repay your kindness one day."

He reached down and ruffled her hair. Such a sweet young child. She would do well, at ;oleast, he sincerely hoped so.

''

Two years had passed. Kojin was a known and recognised friend of the Uchiha Clan. She loved them, truly she did but she understood that, no matter what she did, what she had read about all those years ago would come to pass, despite her best efforts. This year would change everything. Everything for her, everything for Itachi, for Shisui and would completely destroy Sasuke.

"I'm guessing that this goodbye?"

"You know not to even bother asking when you know the truth yourself. But yes, this is goodbye."

"I could have stopped this."

"No, Princess, you couldn't have. You would have tried and you would have been killed. What will come to pass would have not been affected by you in the slightest."

"I could have at least changed the outcome!"

"Danzō would have killed you in less than the blink of an eye."

"I can't be affected by genjutsu. No matter how many Sharingan that man possesses, he would not have been able to trick me."

"He can do far worse than some scary genjutsu, Kojin. I would die many a time if it kept you from experiencing the horrors that Danzō would bring upon you. As it is, you are already on his radar. He shows no mercy, is incapable of feeling remorse. The death of yet another child would be nothing. He'd forget you as soon as your last breath left you, before your body became cold."

"I'm not naïve, nor am I stupid Shisui. I know what the man is capable of. I know every single crime that man has committed, every single murder that man has been responsible for. Why could we not just kill him? Would that not solve the issue?"

"You know it would do nothing. My Clan would still rise up against the Hokage, siding with and fighting for Danzō."

"We could convince them-"

"They are beyond all hope. They are no longer a worthy cause to fight for. Itachi understands what must be done. I _know_ you understand as well."

The stood there, surrounded by the trees of the forests, both hidden in the leaves. The seven year old Kujin glared at the ground. Hands clenching into fists, she spoke again.

"I know what will pass, Shisui-sama. I've known since the day I came into existence. I know the dark path that Itachi-sama will have to walk, I know the fate of the Uchiha Clan, I know what will become of Sasu-chan and I know that you will ask Itachi-sama to end your life tonight. Danzō has taken one of your eyes, Itachi-sama will be given the other."

Shisui made his way to the girl. Standing in front of her, he grabbed her hands, bringing them in front of her, between them and beckoned her to look at him.

"Yes and I'm certain you know, deep down, that this truly is the only way; that there's no avoiding it. I can't imagine how this information has burdened you all these years but I thank you for not telling me or Itachi-kun or anyone else for that matter. I'm sorry that you will be forced to bare the weight of my burdens and, soon enough, Itachi's. There's no one in this world that I'd trust more than you with this." She made to pull away from the man, shaking her head as tears forced their way down her face. She didn't want him to leave her. He had become so much to her since their first meeting.

"_Why are you crying?" The girl asked._

"_I…I'm not crying! I just….I'm training." The young boy pouted, wiping at his face as inconspicuously as possible, trying his best not to draw the girl's attention to his tears._

"_Really?! Are you a ninja?!" The boy nodded. "That's so cool! I'm Kojin, nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

"_So what are you doing here? Not many people come this far into the woods."_

_Sasuke debated what he would say. He knew it was getting late and if he didn't get out of the forest soon, his cousin would never let him live it down. _

"_I was just walking. I do that after training to cool down."_

"_Oh. Okay. Well, I better get back now. See you Uchiha Sasuke." She walked slowly, making sure the boy was following behind her. When she knew they were nearing the borders of Konoha, she stopped._

"_Um, excuse me Sasuke-sama. Can you please tell me why you were in the forest?"_

_Sasuke, knowing that he'd been found out, made his way to the girls' side and decided to tell her the truth._

"_I wasn't training. My cousin played a prank on me. He said we were going to play hide and seek and took me out there and told me to count to one hundred. I couldn't find him and ended up getting lost."_

"_Is your cousin a ninja too?"_

"_Yep. My whole family are ninja."_

_They were inside the village and Sasuke lead the way to the Uchiha compound, talking all the while with his new friend. He told her all about his real training which consisted of learning proper stances for throwing ninja weapons and how his older brother had been helping him and would let him watch him train._

"_It's so cool. He can hit all the targets while falling out of a tree and with his eyes closed!"_

"_Hey, Sasuke-chan! You made it back!" An older boy, presumably in his mid-teens called out to Sasuke. The boy was definitely an Uchiha. He stood tall, proud and radiated arrogance. She was going to wipe that smug smile off the boy's face for leaving his little cousin in the woods by himself._

_The boy Sasuke identified as his stupid cousin Reno turned his attention back to one of his relatives. Kojin took the presented opportunity. _

_She lunged at the Uchiha, jumping up and punching him in the nose, sending the boys head back with the force of the hit, which honestly wasn't that hard but hard enough to make him bleed. She then brought a knee up to his stomach causing him to double over and then kicked him to the floor. She wasted no time in ripping off her scarf from around her neck and proceeded to hog tie the boy. This was so unexpected, so surprising that no one really reacted. The girl then stood in front of the boy and started to lecture him._

"_You left your baby cousin in the woods, by himself, as a joke. Well, I hope you liked my joke. It was very funny wasn't it? Did you enjoy getting beaten up by a five year old girl? Huh? What's funny about leaving a little boy that deep in the forest? You big, fat meanie head!" She aimed another kick at the boy._

"_Ow! Hey! Stop that! Leave me alone! Someone help me! This demon child is trying to kill me! Help! Help." His pleas fell upon deaf ears as everyone who had witnessed the commotion were trying their best not to burst out laughing, which would be a terrible sin, being stoic Uchiha and all. _

"_No one likes a bully! I'd apologise to you but you're not a nice person and I will not lie. I hope you've learnt a very important lesson today, young man." She waved a finger in his face as she stood close to him. "Now apologise to Sasuke-sama." _

_Reno was red-faced and getting angrier by the second. He had just been bested by a five year old. Not only that, but a five year old __**girl**__! This was not right. And where were his family, his friends, during all this? They were standing there watchin, on in amusement. Not one person tried to stop the girl and not one person had tried to help him._

_Sasuke was frozen to the spot. This girl had taken down an Uchiha with nothing but her bare hands and a scarf. He could only dream of doing something like that. How?! He watched on as Kojin defended him and told Reno that he was a mean person, that what he did to Sasuke was horrible and not funny and then she told him to apologise!_

_Shisui, a respected young man of the Uchiha Clan had seen the whole thing happen. He'd watched as a little civilian girl charged his younger cousin. There was something though that him completely intrigued. The girl had no chakra. None at all. His Sharingan was activated and he watched, trying to pinpoint any signs of the life force. I could really use the Byakugan right now, he thought. He made his way over to the scene and spoke._

"_This is how you behave? This is how you treat an Uchiha?" He said, his voice calm._

"_Yeah, you can't treat an Uchiha like this you little street rat!" Reno said, sneering at the girl as he noticed Shisui arrive. The man looked at Reno._

"_I was talking to you, Uchiha Reno. You were asked to mind after Sasuke-san, yet you take him out of the village under false pretences and leave the boy by himself in the forest? Tell me, is that what you've always done when asked to mind one of our own?"_

"_What?! You can't be serious! You're angry at me?! This girl's trespassed into our compound and attacked me! What are you going to do about it?!"_

"_As soon as you can get yourself free, we will discuss it." _

_Reno once again looked to the girl and sneered. He then began to struggle against the bonds that held him place. He tried shifting this way and that but only ended up tightening the scarf around him. He tried his best to perform the hand signs for a jutsu but he just wasn't able to anything. _

"_Would you like some help?" Kojin asked, not being able to help herself. She had asked so innocently that, had the people around not witnessed the incident, they'd have thought she were but an innocent bystander wanting to help. However, since they saw everything, they all caught the underlying tones of her voice mocking the boy._

_Reno let out a frustrated sigh and called the girl some not-so- very-nice names._

"_That's enough. You will say not one more word unless you are told to, do you understand me Reno?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What did I just say?"_

_Reno nodded his head, remaining silent as he glared up at Shisui from the ground._

"_Sasuke-chan, are you alright? Did you get hurt in the woods?"_

_He shook his head, looking as he might start crying again at any given second. _

"_Come on, we'll take you home. What is your friends' name, Sasuke-chan?"_

"_That's Kojin! She was in the forest and helped me get out."_

"_Kojin-san, would you please follow me. I would like to speak with you."_

_Kojin's eyes widened and she looked at the older Uchiha with a hint of fear in her expression. She knew what the Uchiha were like. They were a police Clan and she'd been stupid enough to beat up one of their own inside their compound. She was going to get it, big time. _

"_Is the scarf special in any way?"_

"_No, sir. It's an ordinary scarf. It's just a special kind of knot, that's all."_

"_Would you mind untying him?"_

_Kojin hesitantly walked over to Reno and began to undo the knot she had tied. Reno wasted no time in standing up and hitting the girl the second he was able to. Kojin immediately fell into a rather odd stance. She began to wave her arm in front of her and pretended to pull something out of her pockets, miming the action of throwing. Reno ducked out of the way of the invisible object and was forcefully brought to the ground as Kojin tackled him, winding the boy before she jumped, kicked him and returned to Shisui's side. Reno went to charge her when he felt a presence behind him. _

"_I do not remember saying anything about attacking a young girl. You best make your way back home. Fugaku-sama will want to talk with you when he returns. You best be ready then, for he will punish you for your actions today, against both his youngest son and his son's friend. Leave."_

_Reno paled at the thought of having to explain to Fugaku that he took his son out of Konoha, left him in the darkest parts of the forest, and returned to the compound to hang out with his friends. _

That had been the most interesting thing that had happened within the Uchiha compound in all of its history. He brought Kojin to him and hugged the girl.

"I was remembering the day we met."

"So was I." She said with a laugh.

"You really left an impression on the Clan Jin-chan."

"I don't want you to go." She said. Her words were muffled as she buried her face in Shisui's chest. "Please, there must be another way. Don't go."

"You know I can't do that. My time has come. There is no other way."

"I'll miss you."

"I certainly hope that you will. Otherwise I've been imagining that you, Princess, were actually my friend. What a sad reality that would be."

They stood together for a moment longer.

"You are wise beyond your years and you've knowledge of the future. You must keep that to yourself, least you be taken and tortured for information. You're a wonderful little person who knows too much and has been forced to grow up much beyond her time. It goes without saying but, for the sake of delaying my leave I will say it anyway: Keep him safe. I've no doubt that you'll be able to and remember, I'll be watching over you. Family…..That is what is important. That is what I fight for. I fight for you, for Itachi, for Sasuke."

"They will be a family for but a while longer. Why won't you let me do this? They can have their happiness."

"Your sacrifice would be in vain. They would not be complete without you there Jin-chan."

"They won't be complete without _you_! You shou-"

They heard a rustling and Shisui scooped her up, his trademark body flicker jutsu teleporting them to the ground before he nodded to her, jumping back into a tree and running off. She had almost forgotten; Danzō's attack. She immediately hid within a bush and waited until she could no longer see the Anbu. She was a civilian with no chakra; the most she could do was make a distraction.

She walked towards the undergrowth of the tree Shisui and her had been standing in and searched for any stray kunai or shuriken. She kept on trekking through the forest, intent on finding as many weapons as possible. She may not be able to stop the events that were about to take place, but at least she could try and harm Danzō.

''

Shisui stood, eyeing Danzō with distaste.

"So this is how you want to end it? I am Uchiha Shisui. You seem to have forgotten just who it is that you're trying to kill." He flickered away and a battle between himself and Danzō commenced.

After tirelessly fighting each other, both men stood and regained their breaths.

"You do live up to your title, Shisui; 'The strongest Uchiha'. I expected nothing less from you but I'm afraid we're unevenly matched." With a hand signal, the four Anbu members who originally attacked him were back again. He got ready for the oncoming onslaught of weapons. He deflected all the sharpened pieces of metal and noticed only a fraction of a second too late that Danzō was no longer in front of him. He turned around and was met with older man's hand. He kneelt over, clutching his right eye, trying his best to subdue the pain he felt.

"One down, Uchiha. One more to go." Danzō made to take the young mans' other eye but the Uchiha had thrown down a smoke bomb, disappearing into thin air as the dust settled around him. "Go after him. Now! Bring me his head!"

The Anbu were gone within seconds, trying their best to keep up with the Uchiha.

''

"Why are you such a bitter old man hell bent on the downfall of Konoha? What do you feel the village owes you? Is it loyalty? You don't deserve that. Could it be trust? You're slipperier than a wet snake. Do you think that they owe you their lives? You do nothing but take them."

"And what would a seven year old orphan know of these things?"

"More than any person should know. I understand why you feel as if you deserve recognition. I mean, you are the founder of the ROOT organisation but is that really enough to warrant the title of Kage?"

"Careful little girl. You're stepping onto thin ice."

All Danzō could say about what happened next is that he should have been keeping an eye on her. Kojin was right in his face in the matter of seconds. She plunged a kunai into, what she guessed was, the eye socket of the stolen Rinnegan.

"Never underestimate your opponent Old Man. It could get you killed, or worse!" She had but a few seconds to try and get herself out of his range but of course she wasn't fast enough. She felt him behind her within a few seconds. This may be the end, she idly thought to herself.

She was thrown forward, hit back and flung around like a rag doll. Having sufficiently immobilised the child he got ready to use a technique that, if anyone were around to witness, could be his downfall. Sometimes you must take that risk. Besides, she deserved to be ended by this particular technique. This child had been causing him trouble since she found the Uchiha's.

"Izanagi."

With that, he fled the clearing awaiting the return of his Anbu henchmen.

''

"Goodbye, my friend. May the path you follow, no matter how dark it may become, eventually lead to light."

The deed was done. Shisui was dead, Danzō had collected one Sharingan eye and soon Itachi would leave his darling brother behind with nothing but memories.

''

He had returned back to the forest. An overwhelming sense of dread still lingered. He knew who he was looking for; he just didn't know where she was. Shisui had told him that she would have be hiding and would know to come out when she saw somebody she could trust; when she saw Itachi. He followed the almost invisible trail of chakra residue that had been left behind by the various ninja whom had chased Obito. It soon led to a clearing and the young boys' heart stopped. He was at the edge of the forest one moment, and kneeling beside the figure of a girl in the middle of the clearing in the next. There was blood. Her hair was mattered to her face, her right leg and arm were at unnatural angles and she was all kinds of black and blue. His heart was already heavy with Shisui's death; he wasn't sure what he would do if Kojin had been killed. He examined her, ripping the bottom of his shirt to start cleaning her face when he saw it. The almost admissible rise and fall of her chest; she was alive.

He carefully picked her up and made his way to the hospital, forgetting in his rush that not only was she not a shinobi, she had no chakra system and would have to recover from her injuries naturally.

''

To say the administration nurses at hospital were surprised to see the Uchiha prodigy would have been a good assessment. Noticing that the Uchiha was carrying a girl who was close to death made the word 'surprise' one of the biggest understatements in history.

The woman at the front desk sprang into action, calling on whoever was available and Kojin was whisked away. Itachi spent the night at the hospital, waiting for any news on the girl or on the death of his beloved friend and cousin.

''

"He has a solid alibi. Witnesses, an entire building of witnesses have given statements to testify Uchiha Itachi's whereabouts at the time of Uchiha Shisui's death. Have you considered that the letter found, that the letter signed by Shisui himself, is legitimate?"

"He would not disgrace the Clan this way. He would die an honourable death by the blade of an enemy rather than taking his own life."

"You cannot be certain. The note he left explains it all. He refused to be a part of the Uchiha Clan. He disowned our Clan."

"I will hear no more of this. I want Itachi interrogated. He must know something." Fugaku dismissed the Uchiha Council. His son had to know who killed Shisui and why. He would get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing he did.

''

**Authors Note:** I would appreciate your thoughts on this story. I have a pretty good idea where this will be headed; I just need to work out the kinks so it'll be smooth sailing and what not.

I do hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
